This invention relates generally to an accessory for use during bowling, and more particularly pertains to a support to be worn upon the little finger of a bowler's hand, and effectively cause a shift of the bowling ball weight towards the controlling index finger and central portion of the delivery hand palm so as to allow the bowler to maintain greater control over release of the ball while bowling.
Numerous styles of supports and other type of reinforcing means are customarily utilized by the athletes during participation in various sports of choice. For example, during the game of golf, there is the glove that is worn by the golfer during usage. Furthermore, in bowling, one frequently sees the use of a glove that extends high upon the wrist of the bowler to strengthen and to reinforce the wrist of the bowler in order to enhance his delivery. The current invention, though, has a more delicate utility than just to simply add reinforcing strength to the bowler's hand, and, essentially is designed to provide for a shift in the center of gravity of the ball's weight towards that portion of the bowler's hand that customarily controls the ball delivery and desired amount of incident spin to the ball through bowling.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide structural means for shifting the weight of the bowling ball towards that index finger that generally induces the desired amount of ball spin during a delivery.
A further object of this invention is to provide means for disposition at one location upon the bowler's hand for improving his or her performance from that controlling segment of the same hand.
A further object of this invention is to provide a support that effectively displaces the ball from one side and adjacent palm portion of the bowler's hand for shifting of the ball's weight laterally to the other side of the hand.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means for reinforcing the supporting attributes of that region of the bowler's hand proximate the location of its little finger.
Another object of this invention is to provide a support for the bowler's hand that effectively allows the applying of more pressure onto the ball during its release during bowling.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bowler's finger support that furnishes for a better grip upon the ball, and a consequent smooth and more straight release of the ball and its eventual development of the necessary hook during ball delivery.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawing.